Yazmyne's Dragonite
Biography |-| Johto (w/ Justin) = Justin received Dratini from the Dragon Elder in Enter the Dragon's Lair after proving his worth to the Dragon Elder in the Dragon's Den. When Justin received Dratini, he was told that she was only two days old. In addition, he was given the task to raise her into a strong Dragonite. With Justin, Dratini was quickly attached but she afraid of Justin's Pokemon upon meeting them for the first time, particularly Justin's Scizor. Dratini got over this feat in Rugged Rocks on a Rugged Path where she revealed her ability to use Extremespeed, a very rare attack. During the Silver Conference, Justin's prepared to use Dratini and her cool atack during the preliminaries, but Devon advised that he not use dratini at all since she was at the level of Justin's other Pokemon. Therefore, she was not the level of the other competitors' Pokemon. Justin considered Devon's words, and decided to leave Dratini with his Mom and his sister during the conference. After the conference, Justin left Dratini with his grandparents as he moved to Hoenn. |-| Riau = Five Years later, Justin had traveled to the Unova region, and Dratini had been kept at home, still untrained. When Yazmyne travelled to the Riau region, er parents sent Dratini to Yazmyne, saying that Justin requested she have it after travelling her first region. Yazmyne recalled all the time she spent with Dratini at home and gladly accepted the Dragon-Type onto her tean. Dratini, however, had mixed feelings toward Yazmyne, recalling when the girl choked her several times with hugs when she was a toddler. Though Dratini did like Yazmyne overall, she did not want to be trained by anyone other that Justin and thus did not listen to Yazmyne at all during the beginning of the girls' Riau adventure. Dratini would follow Yazmyne dutifully, but would only help her trainer if her fellow teammates were lost or in any danger. Dragonair suffered her first Riau defeat against Lily, the Aster City Gym Leader and her Leafeon. Leafeon proved too fast for Dragonair to land Dragon Tail. Dragonair was soon stunned with Attract, and she was slowly beaten with Leaf Blade and Magical Leaf. Dragonair then participated in Yazmyne's gym battle against Cory, defeating his Monferno. She was recalled and later sent out against Cory's ace, Zangoose, who bested Dragonair. Thoughout the Riau region, Yazmyne wanted to teach Dragonair a stronger Electric attack than Thunder Wave. As Yazmyne again pushed Dragonair too hard, the Pokemon inadvrdantly learned Outrage and went on a rampage. Confused and angry, Dragonair proved too strong for Claydol or Electabuzz to defeat, but Aerodactyl managed to calm Dragonair as fellow dragon-like Pokemon. During the Riau Grand Festival, Dragonair partnered with Eevee against Garrett's Ditto and Typhlosion, where there Yazmyne's pair won the battle. During the Rafflesia Arndolii Conference, Dragonair faced Emily and her Metagross in the first round. Dragonair maintained the tempo of the entire battle, able to elude Metagorss' fist attacks with impressive speed and blocking its Flash Cannon with Safeguard. After Dragonair paralyzed Metagross with Thunder Wave, Dragair paved herself for victory, striking with several Iron Tail and finishing with Outrage. Off screen, Dragonair battled against Havi in the first round, where she was said to have defeated the trainer's Snorlax. But Snorlax was too tough an opponent for Dragonair to defeat Havi's next Pokemon, Flaaffy and was defeated. In the quarterfinals of the compeition, Dragonair face Michael's Froslass as Yazmyne's fourth Pokemon. Despite the Type-disadvantage, Dragonair used Electabuzz' leftover Light Screen and Safeguard to defend against Froslass' Blizzard. Though Froslass had Portect to defend against some of Dragonair's attack, Froslass could not constantly regenerate the barrer was was defeated with a Dragon Tail after being blasted with Outrage. Dragonair then faced Michael's Bisharp, and thogh Dragonair had impressive speed, she was caught off-guard by Bisharp's OHKO attack: Guillotine and was defeated. As Yazmyne's first Pokemon, the trainer wanted to bring Dragonair with her after completing her Riau journey and the two left for the Orange Islands, Eevee tagging along too. |-| Orange Islands = When Yazmyne and Nick arrived to the Orange Islands, Nick suggested thay use Dragonair to fly or Surf around the islands. Yazmyne states Dragonair could only fly for short periods of time, and its body is not trained to carry a person, let alone two, over the water so frequently for such a long time. Dragonair participated in Yazmyne's second Orange Crew gym battle against Rudy and his fellow Dragonair as their last Pokemon. Despite being the same Pokemon, both Dragonairs new very different attacks, but Yazmyne's Dragonair emerged victorious. Against Cissy of Mandarin Island, Yazmyne used Dragonair in the second round, facing off the leader's Golduck in a water race. Yazmyne stood atop Dragonair, surfing. The two Pokemon battled each other in the race, and Dragonair came out of top after paralyzing Golduck with Thunder Wave. In Yazmyne's Orange Crew Championship battle, Dragonair acted as Yazmyne's fourth Pokemon against Drake's archeops who had defeated Yazmyne's Starmie and Ivysaur. In the battle, Archeops incredibly high stats were trouncing Dragonair until she built the energy to evolve into Dragonite. In Dragonite vs. Dragonite, Yazmyne's Dragonite was revealed to have learned Dragon Claw and Thunder, which it used to quickly defeat Archeops. Yazmyne then recalled her and sent her back out to face Drake's last Pokemon, his own Dragonite, which knew Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, and Thunder Punch, giving Yazmyne's a very difficult battle. Ultimatly, Dragonite defeated Drake's with Outrage, her most powerful attack, which earned Yazmyne the victory trophy. After Yazmyne won the trophy, she soon encountered a horde of Bagon, Larvitar, and Dratini who were being protected by Rex, an aspiring Dragon Master, who was acting on his missison to protect these Pokemon. However, he and his Shelgon were not skilled enough to help protect the Pokemon from poachers who were out for rare Pokemon. When Rex's Shelgon was defeated, Yazmyne's Dragonite stepped in and saved them with Thunder. Under the realization more poachers would continue to come, Yazmyne told Rex on Blackthorn City and the Dragon's Den, where her Dragonite was born. Yazmyne ordered Dragonite to say with Rex and help travel back and forth to the Dragon's Den, taking Rex and these Pokemon with her. Dragonite feined ignorance of the den's location, but Yazmyne says no person or Pokemon forgets where they are born. She admits she will never be able to release her first Pokemon, so she will keep the Poke Ball, but Dragonite will just no longer return to it, so Dragonite begin her new journey. While Dragonite cried, Yazmyne shed no tears and Dragonite went off carrying two Dratini and a Larvitar and a Bagon. Yazmyne and Nick went to a nearby Pokemon Center and sent over Dragonite's Poke Ball, relaying the day's events to her father. She then has a flashback on the times she had with Dragonite as a Dratini and Dragonair and broke down with Nick and Eevee comforting her. |-| Johto (w/ Yazmyne) = When Yazmyne arrived in Blackthorn City, she was quickly greeted by Dragonite who took Yazmyne to the Dragon Den, where she was protecting the island's many Dragon-Type Pokemon. After Yazmyne and Dragonite reconnected, Yazmyne offered Dragonite a place back with her team to complete the Johto Frontier challenge. When Dragonite hesitated, Yazmyne learned that Dragonite has started a family with a male Salamence and she had birthed two Dratini. Yazmyne agreed not to let Dragonite rejoin her team, but Dragonite battled alongside Yazmyne to defeat Hall Matron Argenta and earn Yazmyne the Hall Print. |-| Sinnoh = Yazmyne recalled Dragonite along with Aerodactyl for the Lily of the Valley Conference, which was rumored to be filled with some of the strongest collection trainers since the beginning of Sinnoh League. In..., Yazmyne chose Dragonite to be her fourth Pokemon in her full battle against Abdul. Dragonite faced Abdul's Latios and the two dragon exchanges a series of blows in a battle that took to the skies. Dragonite proved that she could destroy Draco Meteor with Thunder and demonstrated the strength to use Dragon Claw to catch Latios when he used Giga Impact. After capturing Latios, Dragonite bombarded Latios with a viscious Outrage that knocked him out. Dragonite stood proud in victory, but the use of Outrage caused her to becoming comically confused, leading Yazmyne to recall her. |-| Unova = When Yazmyne was having problems with her newly evolved Hydreigon, she temporarily recalled Dragonite as a fellow Dragon-Type to communicate with Hydreigon. Unfortunately, discussions escalated into a full battle between the two Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon which Yazmyne could not stop. Dragonite defeated Hydreigon after only taking one hit. With Dragonite's help, Hydreigon eventually began to obey Yazmyne again and Dragonite returned to the Johto region's Dragon Den. Moves Used Navigation Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon